marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story is the third game of the Mario & Luigi RPG series. It was published for the Nintendo DS in 2009. This game is one of the games to feature an antagonist as now a main protagonist. It is the sequel of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and the prequel of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Story Main Quests Princess Peach is having a meeting about the Mushroom Kingdom blorbs. She meets Starlow and Toadsworth who join the meeting. Peach, Starlow, and Toadsworth wonder about who is behind this. A toad tells Peach that a caped villain gave mushrooms to Toads to turn them into blorbs but they don't know the cure. Mario and Luigi arrive at the meeting and they continue discussing. Bowser interrupts the meeting and plans to destroy the Princess but fails. He confronts Mario and loses. Peach and Starlow finish him off sending Bowser to Dimble Wood. After a Magikoopa wakes up Bowser, Bowser walks through Dimble Wood and learns how to punch and breathe fire. He meets a stranger who gives him a Lucky Shroom. The stranger reveals to be Fawful, a super villain and he flies away. Bowser sucks in the pipes of Dimble Wood and heads for Peach's Castle. Later when everybody is about to leave the Castle, they are sucked into the castle including the brothers. Bowser is then knocked down and taken to Capi Cave by Fawful and his minion, Midbus. Mario wakes up inside Trash Pit and rescues Luigi and Starlow. The brothers learn how to fight enemies and jump. They earn items and special attack. In the funny bone, the trio are able to wake up Bowser who learns that he has been taken into Capi Cave by Fawful. Bowser learns that he cannot breathe fire and he confronts Fawful. Fawful teaches him how to fight by using Midbus but he successfuly defeats Bowser. Bowser continues adventuring onto Plack Beach when he fights a guy named Broque Monsieur so he can recieve a Vacuum block. After defeating Broque, Bowser recieves the Vacuum. He later runs into the Sea Pipe Statue and battles it. After defeating it, Bowser gets a drink of water while the brothers head for the next area. After the brothers go into the Flame Pipe, they find out that the reason Bowser couldn't breathe is that he swallowed a bug. The bug swallows Starlow and battle the brothers. After being defeated, Starlow is saved and Bowser is able to breathe fire. Bowser battles Broggy, Broque Monsieur's dog and learns the fire attack. Bowser continues adventuring into Dimble Wood where he rescues Goomba. Then, his minions tell him that there is no Banzai Bill to attack Bowser's Castle which is now controlled by Fawful. He later confronts Wiggler for pulling out a giga carrot. He eats the carrot in less than 1 minute and battles Wiggler. Wiggler gives him the Banzai Bill. Bowser tells the trio that his arm has pain. The brothers battle a creature and defeat it forcing Bowser to learn a new move. Bowser puts the Banzai Bill and they attack the Castle. Fawful orders his castle to crush and defeat Bowser. The Castle flattens Bowser. Fawful, unaware that the brothers are inside Bowser, is later defeated once the brothers help Bowser become giant. Then Fawful orders Midbus to control the castle to battle Bowser. After the castle is defeated, Midbus flies the castle back to the Bowser Kingdom for repair. Bowser adventures through the Plains and Bowser Land and rescues Shy Guy. Bowser later tries to see the Castle. Midbus launches a cannon ball on Bowser but it deflects thanks to the brothers' power. Bowser enters the castle. Then, Fawful's minions gives Bowser a VIP seat on Fawful's play. Bowser becomes a guest but learns that he has to fight Midbus. After defeating Midbus, Bowser is granted food with fats. Fawful's minions force him to eat all the food in the room with fats causing him to break the ground. The brothers adventure through the next area and find a 6 headed Alpha Kretin who is guarding the Princess. Kretin is defeated and Peach is rescued. Peach tells the story of the Dark Star. A magical hand suddenly appears and grabs Peach. Fawful and Midbus reveal to be attacking Bowser and the duo take the Princess. Bowser falls on a treadmill but burns. He accidentally sets up Bom-Bombs causing him to fly into the Tunnel of the cave. Bowser adventures inside the tunnel and runs into Monty Moles are who are pushing a tractor so they can get a path to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser successfully makes a tunnel but the Monty Moles reveal to be Fawful's minions. Bowser walks through the Peach's Castle but he doesn't pass through security and he is eletrocuted. Mario, Luigi, and Starlow leave Bowser's body and venture through the Mushroom Kingdom caves. They find the defeated Bowser on the security. As the security machine attacks again, the trio leave leaving Bowser eletrocuted again. Fawful reveals to the trio that he is looking for the Dark Star so he can kill the Princess and rule the Mushroom Kingdom. The trio go after him and they go into Toad Town, the capital of Mushroom Kingdom. The trio meets the Koopa Bros. who help out by giving a special attack. The trio meet with Dr. Toadley after his intern lets them in. However, Bowser reveals to be strong again and is ready to fight the brothers. After Bowser is defeated, he leaves as Dr. Toadley tells the trio about the three star cures and the owners. Dr. Toadley reveals that the first cure is inside Bowser. As they exit, Dr. Toadley's intern gives the brothers her bird, Birdley. As the trio exit the office, the trio witness Bowser going to the next area. The trio venture inside Bowser again to find the first cure. Bowser heads for Blubble Lake and rescues the next minion, Koopa. After fighting enemies, he finds a giant propellor tower heading for him and it flattens him. Unaware of the brothers' power, Bowser becomes giant and battles the propellor tower. After defeating it, Bowser goes in it and goes in the Boo Ray Machine as the trio venture to the Energy Hold. The trio find that the star cure is the worm who they have been chasing. They go after the worm. After a few minutes, the worm decides to battle the brothers. After being defeated, the worm finds out that the trio were chasing her was because that she has the star cure. She gives the star cure to the trio and leads an exit out of the Energy Hold. Bowser learns a new move and exits the Tower of Yikk. After he exits, he finds out that Mario and Luigi have found the first star cure. Bowser also finds out that the second star cure is in his own castle. Bowser ventures to Bowser and saves another set of minions there, Bom-Bomb. Bowser arrives but is crushed by his own Monty Moles and the Fawful Express, but Bowser becomes giant and defeats the Express and Moles. Bowser arrives in the safe but forgets the combination. Mario and Luigi help him out by going into his memory but they must face a robotic Mario and Luigi. After defeating it, they must solve a puzzle with a robotic Peach helping. Bowser remembers the combination. After he opens the safe, he gets the star cure but is betrayed by his top 3 minions. His top 3 lock him in the safe and reveal to be Fawful's minions. They carry the safe to Peach Castle. Bowser eats up the star cure leaving Mario with 2 Cures. Mario and Luigi must go to Toad Town to find the last star cure. The trio go outside Bowser to look for the third cure which is in Plack Beach. When they arrive, a man named Chakron who reveals that he has been standing on Plack Beach for more than a 1000 years. If the brothers try to fight him, he will take 0 damage. Chakron tells the trio to go to Dimble Wood and find the Snack Basket special move. The trio venture to Dimble Wood and find several pieces. Then, a wiggler grants the brothers access to a new area where Mario is kidnapped by a set of Sockops. Luigi finds the rest of the pieces and earns the move. However, Luigi goes inside a giant sockop but the sockop accidentally shrinks and Luigi is stuck inside. The sockop thinks Luigi is a sockop but a set of sockops find about Luigi after rescuing Mario. The sockops challenge the brothers to a battle. After the trio leaves Dimble Wood, they return to Chakron and make him get a new pose. Chakron gives the star cure back to the brothers and they head for Toad Town. When Dr. Toadley sees the Star Cures, he combines them and cures all the blorbs turning them back to normal Toads. Also the star cure destroys the blockade to Peach's castle where the trio head next. At the junkyard of Peach's Castle, Midbus arrives and forms a new robot called Junker. However, Junker malfunctions but then follows Midbus. Junker then battles the brothers. After Junker is defeated, Junker goes to Bowser's Castle and gets the safe and returns back to Peach's Castle and destroys the safe freeing Bowser. Junker destroys himself and the trio ventures back inside Bowser and heal Bowser. Bowser rolls into Peach's Castle and runs into Fawful, Midbus, the Dark Star, and Peach. Fawful upgrades Midbus to a higher level and Blizzard Midbus battles Bowser. After Midbus is defeated, Fawful leaves and releases the Dark Star. Before he left, Fawful absorbed some of the Dark Star's powers. The Dark Star traps Bowser and the frozen Midbus. The Dark Star goes inside Bowser and Bowser absorbs some ice inside Airway where the Dark Star is going. The trio venture to the Airway. Before battling the Dark Star, Starlow finds out that the Dark Star has swallowed Bowser's codes and is ready to become Dark Bowser, the dark version of Bowser. The trio then battle the Dark Star After the brothers defeat the Dark Star, the Dark Star leaves Bowser's body and becomes Dark Bowser, a darker version of Bowser. Bowser is released and he follows Dark Bowser out of the castle. However, Dark Fawful, a fully upgraded version of Fawful, orders the Castle to become dark and it crushes Bowser. But unaware, the castle is first defeated by the brothers and it challenges Bowser to battle it. After the Castle is defeated, the Castle goes back to normal and Bowser follows Dark Fawful and Dark Bowser. In the Conference room, Dark Bowser goes ahead while Dark Fawful battles Bowser. After Dark Fawful is defeated, Dark Fawful becomes more powerful but goes back to Fawful. Dark Bowser swallows Fawful and leaves with the Princess. Bowser follows Dark Bowser. When Dark Bowser reaches a dead end, he battles Bowser. During the battle, Bowser must swallow Fawful so the brothers can battle him and Dark Star. After Fawful and the Dark Star are defeated, the Dark Star is destroyed and Dark Bowser is weakened. Dark Bowser is also destroyed. When Bowser is about to kidnap Peach, Fawful explodes and dies forcing everybody inside Bowser to come out. Peach goes to congratulate the trio and the Toads inside Bowser. Bowser sees the brothers and challenges them to a battle. After Bowser is defeated and sent back to Bowser's Castle, the trio and Peach send Bowser a cake. After that, Chakron reveals that Mario, Luigi, and Bowser have reached the Master Rank if they are higher than Level 40. Side Quests (Additional) Broque challenges Bowser to get all 15 Bilities and Bowser will trade the 15 Bilities for Broggy. Inside the Challenge Node, the Boss Goblin challenges the brothers to defeat all 6 (or 7) X Bosses to get trophies and coins. Again inside the Challenge Node, the Endless Goblin challenges the brothers to have 6 special moves needed (Koopa Shell, Jump Helmet, Barrel Cannons, Bouncy Ball, Spin Pipe, and Magic Window) in order to play. If the brothers get a B Rank, the player gets about 200 coins. If the brothers get an A Rank, the player gets about 400 coins and a gear. Inside the Challenge Node again, the 99 Block Goblin challenges the brothers to hit the block 99 times in a row without stopping to double the amount of coins the player has. Inside the Pipe Way, the Goblin challenges the brothers to unlock access to all pipes. Near the Lake, the Broque Madame challenges Bowser to have 4 minions needed (Goomba, Koopa, Bom-Bomb, and Magikoopa) in order to play. If Bowser get a B Rank, the players get 200 coins. If Bowser gets an A Rank, the player gets 400 coins and a gear. Characters Team Mario Main *Mario *Luigi *Bowser Supporting *Princess Peach *Starlow (a.k.a. Chippy) *Toad *Toadsworth *Bowser's Minions Team Fawful Main *Fawful *Dark Star *Midbus Supporting *Fawful's Minions *Alpha Kretin and Beta Kretin *Bowser's Castle (a.k.a. Fawful's Theater) *Fawful Express *Junker Other *Chakron *Broque Monsieur *Broggy *Wiggler *Wisdurm Bosses Regular Size *Dark Bowser is part of Fawful's final battle Giant Size *Bowser Castle (at Dimble Wood) *Tower of Yikk (at Blubble Lake) *Fawful Express (at Bowser Castle) *Super Peach Castle (at Peach Castle Garden) Category:Mario Category:Games Category:DS Games Category:Mario & Luigi Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story